Grief is Bitter But Revenge is Sweet
by Ravner Dyr
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have been kidnapped while on a date and awake in a cell. Who has taken them? And why? Meanwhile a string of unusual disappearances and robberies have been occurring in local areas, are these strange events somehow linked?
1. Prolouge

It's me again. I really hope people like this story. I would love constructive criticism. Please tell me if I spelt something wrong or if my characters are OOC because that was not what I was aiming for.

I do not own the Teen Titans or any other trademarks or copyrights I might mention.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

"Beastboy, it's okay, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. Remember, we can't change the truth no matter how much we dislike it." Raven said, trying to soothe her distraught friend.

"No, it's not okay. It was all my fault. I should have done something, anything, I could have saved them. If only I wasn't so weak, I should be stronger, faster, bet-".

"Beastboy. You can't beat yourself up over something that wasn't your fault." Raven's firm yet sympathetic voice interrupted him from reprimanding himself further.

The pale teen slowly and hesitantly wrapped her arms around her green companion, who was in too much shock and grief to respond. Although as soon as the warmth was around him, it was gone leaving him cold. The sound of the Late Night News soon reached their ears as they tried to not hear the harsh words that nobody wanted to hear.

"_Earlier tonight, the Ridge-way Mall went up in flames due to a gas leak in the boiler room. It was reported that there were thirty seven victims with severe second degree burns, sixty four with only minor injuries but sadly, there was also two fatalities reported…" _

The sound was abruptly cut off when Robin turned the TV off. This was the first time that the Titans had not been able to save someone and they were all taking it very hard, Beastboy especially, as he had witnessed the young woman and her son die from third degree burns and smoke inhalation. He had seen and heard as the woman told her sobbing son that she loved him and that they would be together again soon and to think of the happiest moment in his life and to focus on it. No one had talked on the way back to the tower, not wanting to be the first to break the tension. Beastboy had fled quickly gone to his room and had only come to the common room at the soothing words from Raven.

They all sat on the semi circular couch, avoiding each others' gaze. Robin was the first to break to break the awkward silence that was beginning to settle upon the group like a heavy blanket.

"Okay, so we all know what happened today was something that we all hoped would never happen. But it did and it probably won't be the last time that we lose someone. I know that you all are probably blaming yourselves right now, it's natural to feel this way but we will work through this as a team, as a family. Beastboy, you, we all need to know that this wasn't anyone's fault, it was an accident and accidents happen all the time." The masked boy gave Beastboy a pointed look before saying, "There was nothing you could have done."

The green boy stood up from the couch and practically shouted, "Yes there was! I should have got there faster, but I…I didn't and it's all my fault." The flood gates finally opened and all the pressure that he had kept inside finally came out. He sank to his knees and started to sob into his hands. His friends rushed to his aid and helped him back to the couch.

"BB, that's good, man. Just let it all out. We're all here for you."

Starfire had tears in her eyes as she offered her comforting words. "Friend Cyborg is correct friend Beastboy; we are here to support you."

"Beastboy you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened." Robin said, trying to console his weeping team mate.

After a few more sympathetic words to each other, the other titans eventually drifted off to their own rooms, although they knew they would probably have a sleepless night. Raven and Beastboy were the only ones left in the common room.

"You know Rae, I think all that crying made me feel better." Beastboy attempted a smile, but it turned into a grimace.

"Beastboy cut the crap, I know you still blame yourself, I can read your emotions. Nobody expects you to witness what you saw today and be fine and dandy tomorrow, or in a couple of months, or a year even, but you have to promise me something."

"Of course Rae, anything."

"You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened."

"I promise."

"You know you can come and talk to me when you feel you have to let off steam or even if you just want to talk. I know we might not be the best of friends, but I am still here for you."

"Yeah, I know. Well I best be heading off now. See you tomorrow. G'night." The boy slowly made his way to the exit.

"Good night Beastboy."

* * *

><strong>-Somewhere in Jump City-<strong>

"The Titans will pay dearly." A middle aged man in a white lab coat turned away from the television as the rest of the news was announced by a pretty reporter. He tried vainly to wipe away the never ending stream of tears that rolled down his cheeks. He busied himself with mixing oddly colored and probably highly volatile chemicals in a large beaker while muttering to himself.

When he was happy with his chemical cocktail, he smiled wickedly. "They will pay."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, I will try to update soon.<p>

Sincerely,

Cuervos Bestia xox


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

This is the first chapter. I hope everyone likes it, remember you can tell me what you think, if there's problems in my stories I will try to fix them.

I do not own Teen Titans or any other trademarks or copyrights I might mention.

Enjoy

****

**2 Years Later**

None of the Titans had truly been the same since the Ridgeway "accident" as the team named it. They had all been deeply affected and had dealt with the trauma in their own ways, Robin being the obsessive type of person that he is, began working on more emergency evacuation plans, even upping the team's training difficulty to make sure everyone stayed on their toes should another emergency like the Ridgeway "accident" ever happen again, Cyborg upgraded his technology and made his systems faster and more powerful, Starfire had tried to get more involved with the public, more specifically orphans and the more unfortunate of Jump City, Raven had meditated more and trained a great deal to make sure her powers as well as her body were in top shape. She now had enough control over her powers that she could smile and have fun with her team, although anger was still a big factor in her control over her powers. Beast Boy on the other hand had taken the event to heart the most. He locked himself in his room like Raven did and only came out for missions. He would sneak to the kitchen at night to get food. He had trained as much as Robin did at night for hours until Raven or Robin awoke. He eventually stopped his unusual and unhealthy behavior after three weeks but still trained fanatically. He was greatly rewarded for his efforts, his lanky; string bean frame had been replaced with a lean, muscular frame that made fan girls even crazier for him.

He and Raven had become closer and were sometimes inseparable when they were having their "good days", as Cyborg called it. They had been dating seriously for one and half years. The rest of the team and even the public were surprised that they hadn't tied the knot yet as both were at a legal age to do so.

"Hey Cy, can I talk to you for a minute? It's kinda important." Beast Boy smile sheepishly as he looked down at Cyborg who was under the T-car fixing a gas leak from one of the team's last battles with Adonis.

"Sure man, what's up?" Cyborg asked, his bald half metallic head poking out from under the car.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had any advice on how I should propose to Raven?" The green boy's sheepish grin grew larger if that was possible.

"Finally! Man, we thought you were never going to ask. You're as bad as Robin you know that? Hmmm, ok if I were you, I would take her out to her favorite place, a restaurant or something, and pop the question there."

"So… do we have dinner there or….not….?"

"Of course you have dinner!"

"Do I pop the question before or after the dinner?"

"After would probably be better. I mean that's just what I would do."

"Ok, thanks for the advice Tin-man. I'm going to ask her out tonight and we'll go to that restaurant that she likes so much…uhh what's it called? Oh right, Red Salt. And then-"His rant was interrupted by Cyborg's loud voice.

"Hold up Grass Stain. Do you even have a ring? I mean you can't plan all this stuff and not have a ring."

"Don't sweat it. I have a ring, it was my mom's. I figured she would have wanted someone special like Rae to have it." Beast Boy seemed to lapse into a state of nostalgia as he remembered his parents. He was snapped out of it by Cyborg's large metallic hand being waved in front of his face.

"Hey BB? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just remembering some stuff. Well it's getting late, I better ask Rae out now before it gets too late. Thanks for the advice Cy."

"Sure man, don't mention it. You know where I'll be." With that last parting statement, Cyborg slid back underneath the T-car. Beast Boy bounded up the stairs with a new found excitement that he hadn't felt before he went into the garage.

He ran as fast as he could until he got to his girlfriend's room. He knocked lightly on the titanium door and pressed his ear against the cold metal to hear for movement.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Oh ok, come in Gar." None of the Titans but Raven could call him Gar. This nickname was exclusively used by his parents, the Doom Patrol and now Raven.

Beast Boy pressed one of the buttons on the control panel and stepped into the room as the door swished open. He saw her levitating in front of her massive window. He looked around her room and remembered the first time he had been in her domain. It had been dark, creepy and seemed like every object with eyes were watching your every move. But now, with his help, she had painted the walls a lighter blue, had taken down the heavy black curtains and had given her room a bit more life, of course it was still mysterious and still had hints of her mystical and dark personality.

"Come sit Gar." She beckoned for him to sit on her large oval bed and he accepted happily. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight? Perhaps to Red Salt?" His mouth formed a hopeful smile and his eyes seemed to morph into the cute puppy dog eyes he knew were irresistible even to her.

"Sure, what time?" Raven replied in her restrained monotonous voice. She knew that she shouldn't have to hide her excitement from him, but she reasoned it was because old habits die hard.

"I was thinking around six? Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, that's all good. So I'll see you at forty passed five then?"

"Ok then." He leaned in forward for a quick peck on the lips, but she pulled him closer and wrapped her lean yet strong arms around him, preventing him from escaping. The couple reluctantly let go when the need for air became too strong. They were about to lean in for an encore when the jingling of their communicators went off. Beast Boy pulled his out from his pocket and opened the screen to see Robin's stern face fill the screen. Raven leaned in to share his yellow device.

"Hey guys, just telling you that we're having a briefing on the now."

Raven was the first to recover. "Ok, we'll be there in five minutes."

"Don't get too carried away guys. You want to save some of that for you honeymoon don't you?" Robin had a mischievous grin plastered all over his face when he saw the couple's embarrassment.

"Bye, Robin." Beast Boy closed his communicator before the masked boy had a chance to respond. The red blush on his green cheeks making him turn a brown color.

"Well, we better head off before Boy Blunder thinks you scored third base." Raven said, also sporting a playful grin.

The Yin and Yang couple, as the paparazzi had named them after being seen on their first date, headed towards the common room hand in hand. Beast Boy recalled the first time they had been called the Yin and Yang couple; it had confused him at first because he knew that neither Raven nor himself were Chinese in any way. Only after Cyborg had explained to him that it was a Chinese philosophy about exact opposites that once were accustomed to each other worked in perfect harmony and balance that the Chinese knew for hundreds of years did he understand the unusual name for a power couple.

The doors to the common room opened easily on well oiled hinges to reveal the rest of the team already seated on the large semi-circular couch, waiting for them.

"Well, okay, now that we're all here, I'll begin. Lately there have been a number of robberies and missing persons, who the police actually think have been kidnapped, in local areas outside of Jump City. The authorities didn't tell us because it would have been out of our jurisdiction to intervene. The JCPD have requested that I tell the rest of you to be prepared because it appears the crimes are coming closer to Jump City."

"Hang on, why would we need to know about this stuff? I mean that description sounds like normal everyday crimes to me." Said Beast Boy, with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I know. I though the same thing when Sampson told me. But it's not what's happening; it's what's being taken. It's not money or jewels or any of the normal stuff, its experimental weapons and chemicals for the military."

"So are the people who have been going missing normal civilians?"

"Yes and no Cy, the thing is that yes they were civilians but no they weren't normal. They were meta-humans like you guys."

****

How was that? Not too bad I hope? Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Sincerely,

Cuervos Bestia xox


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, here is my second chapter. I hope you like it! Remember to please tell me if something is wrong or you don't like something about this chapter and I will try to fix it. I tried really hard on this one, so please tell me what you think.

I do not own the Teen Titans or any other trademarks I might mention.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes and no Cy, the thing is that yes they were civilians but no they weren't normal. They were meta-humans like you guys."<em>

The expressions on the Titans' faces were mixtures of rage, repulsion and anxiety.

"Do the authorities know the purpose of the abductions?" Starfire asked, concerned etched on her innocent features.

"Nobody has a clue. I have a gut feeling though; it could be that the person or people taking the weapons and the civilians are testing the weapons on them, but for what purpose I don't know." Robin replied, his masked eyes closely watching the reactions from his team. The most prominent being disgust and anger.

'What kind of sick human being could do something like that? It makes me so angry to think that people are being treated like that." Beast Boy said, his face contorted in rage as he stood up from the couch.

"I know, and I agree with you. But we can't let our feelings get involved with our jobs. No matter how personal it gets, or how angry our opponents make us, we can't let emotions get the better of us." Robin lectured while his eyes roamed the faces of his teammates, making meaningful eye contact with each of them. His masked eyes met Beast Boy's defiant emerald green ones.

"Did Batman teach you that, Robin? Or do you have proper, hands on experience?" Beast Boy's ordinarily cheery voice was cold and distant and sounded more like an animalistic snarl instead of a human voice. He stood with his knees slightly bent, ready to jump or duck should he need to. His fists were clenched in front of his face which partially hid his barred teeth.

Robin seemed confused with the sudden offensive stance that Beast Boy took, not understanding where the defensiveness came from. Robin's quick and calculative mind analyzed what the changeling said to him and recognizing the insult, he swiftly went on the offensive.

"Hey man, what's with all the attitude, Beast Boy?" Inquired Cyborg, his robotic eye shifting from Robin to Beast Boy, watching closely should a fight ensue. Sensing the growing tension between the two male Titans, Raven and Starfire tentatively stood between the two young men who continued to stare each other down while still sizing the other up.

Raven placed her hands on the green man's chest, gently pushing him back towards the couch. "Come on Beast Boy, calm down. Take a deep breath." Beast Boy did as he was instructed and slowly returned to his seated position on the couch although his eyes still stared coldly into Robin's.

Starfire coaxed Robin into the kitchen where she tried to calm him down. The young alien lead him into the hallway after passing Raven and Cyborg a strained look before the titanium doors slid shut.

"What the hell was that, BB?" Questioned Cyborg, his face wearing a worried yet curious expression as he eyed his green companion. Raven sat down next to her boyfriend and rubbed his back soothingly, waiting for him to explain.

Beast Boy heaved a sigh before finally meeting the concerned faces of his friends. "I'm sick of Robin being such a hypocrite. He talks about being tough, about not letting your enemy get the better you but then he goes and disobeys his own rules. Sometimes I think Robin just talks shit. I guess something inside of me just snapped, like I just had the urge to hurt someone. It scared me."

"Is it the Beast?" Suggested Cyborg as his eyes watched his buddy worriedly. The robotic man lifted his gaze to meet Raven's. Her expression was identical to his own.

"Maybe, I don't know!" Beast Boy shouted as he quickly jumped up. "You know where to find me if you need me." He exited the common room quickly without another word.

"Do you really think it's the Beast?" Asked Cyborg with his face still contorted in concern.

"It would make the most sense. Beast Boy doesn't just go around getting angry at people. He's taking me out tonight; I'll try and get him to talk to me."

"Be careful about the questions, if it really is the Beast, in his current state he could be easily angered and might attack the surrounding people and possibly even you." Cyborg warned, the concern for his "little sister" clearly showing on his aged and mature features. It wasn't like he didn't trust the green joker of the team, he trusted Beast Boy with his life. It was the Beast that he didn't trust.

"I know and I doubt he'd be able to hurt me." She tried to give him a reassuring smile but he could see right through it. "Well, I got to go and ask him if this dinner thing is still happening." She gracefully got up from the couch, picked up the ancient leather bound manuscript that she had left in the common room the day before and left the room leaving Cyborg in silence.

Cyborg sat quietly for a few seconds just to gather his thoughts before he grabbed the remote resting on the nearby arm of the couch and turned the TV on.

* * *

><p>Raven hurriedly navigated the dark corridors to her room and carelessly chucked the book onto her large bed and closed the door with a flurry of her cloak.<p>

Raven didn't know why she was so worried about Beast Boy, the Beast had resurfaced before. Her emotions told her that it was because it was different now. They weren't just friends anymore; they were a couple, a pair of lovers. She had given her heart to the green idiot and she felt that he had done the same. Whenever he was in trouble or his life was in danger she would worry. It wasn't like she didn't worry for her friends, but with Beast Boy it was different. She didn't just worry about his overall health and safety, she worried about where she would be without him, where he would be without her and all of the worst case scenarios she could think of.

By the time she had finished mentally ranting with Knowledge and Love about Beast Boy, she had reached the front entrance at the base of the tower. And sure enough, just like he said, Beast Boy was seated on his rock that he always sat on when he was in a bad mood, sulking or simply just thinking. He didn't see her approach him as his back was to the tower and he was facing the panoramic view of the sea with the cityscape of Jump reflecting the glow of the late afternoon sun. His well tuned ears twitched as she approached, hearing the crunch of her boots on the sand and rocks.

"What do you think is wrong with me, Rae?" He turned to look at her, his forlorn features made Raven want to just run up to him and beg him to be happy, but she somehow restrained herself. He made a gentle gesture for her to join him on the rock. She did as she was told and looked at the city, the sounds of cars and horns beeping barely reaching her ears. She slowly and unsurely reached out her hand and linked her fingers with his and Beast Boy tensed slightly but relaxed.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with you."

"Well, there is. I have this…this _thing_ inside me and it wants to get out."

"You're doing a pretty good job of controlling it." She offered him a small genuine smile. Beast Boy thought it made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"That's the thing; I don't think I can control it for much longer. The serum that Cyborg gave me kept it at bay for a while but I know it's not a disease or a condition. It's a part of me; it's all the anger, the frustration, all of my primal instincts in a physical form. I asked Cyborg to give me another shot but he said the chances of it working weren't looking good. The Beast has adapted to the medication and could easily overcome the serum now."

Raven listened intently, feeling his helplessness, his sadness and his anger at himself and at the Beast.

"I know how you feel. I know how it feels like there is nothing you can do and that nobody would understand, but I do. It's hard keeping the darkness contained."

"I guess we're more alike than most people think." He flashed a smile, earning a smile from her in return. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood, make the situation less serious and tense than it was.

"I guess we are." She got up from the rock and offered her hand to help him up. "Is this dinner still happening or not?" He took her hand and she pulled him up. Instead of letting go, he pulled her close and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. They giggled and poked fun at each other as they made their way up the small hill to the tower.

They had reached Raven's room, the door sliding open.

"I'll see you in about an hour?" Questioned Beast Boy, his face alight with happiness.

"Sure, If you can change that fast." Raven's expression was a mirror of his own.

"You bet I can. The question is can _you_ change that fast?" A cheeky smirk spread across his face. "You are after all a girl, the slowest creature on Earth when it comes to changing."

"We'll see about that." Beast Boy prepared for a quick kiss but ended up kissing the cold, hard titanium of Raven's door.

"You better hurry up Gar. You don't want to be beaten by a girl do you?" She teased through the door.

"Of course not." He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall, thinking how lucky he was to have somebody like Raven as his girlfriend, soon to be fiancée.

* * *

><p>Raven smiled to herself as she walked to her expansive closet, sorting through her various civilian garments. She pulled out a simple black dress and laid it on her bed. She remembered when she had received the dress as a gift from Starfire who insisted that Raven should have a formal dress should an occasion call for it. She smiled at the memory. She grabbed her folded navy blue towel from the linen closet in her room and headed down the hall to the bathroom.<p>

Locking the door behind her, Raven reached for the clasp of her cloak, and letting it fall to the floor. She clumsily searched for the zipper located at the back of her leotard. Finding the dreaded zipper she quickly slipped out of her uniform and turned the hot water on in the shower. She stepped in and let the warmth of the water caress her body. She turned the cold water on and she shivered at first as the temperature changed drastically. She washed her hair and applied lilac scented soap to her form. She watched as the white bubbles traveled down her body, following the trails of the water.

Raven thought about her relationship with Beast Boy, how far they had come, from being bickering fifteen year old roommates to being a power couple in a space of seven years. She thought about what their future could be like. Would they still be together? Would they get married? Where would they go from here? She thought about the team. Would the Titans stay together? Would the team expand? Would there be new members? By the time she had contemplated her thoughts, the steam had fogged up the mirrors and any other glass surface in the bathroom. Raven dried off with the towel and stepped out of the shower. She picked up her previously discarded clothes and walked down the hall towards her room.

Entering her abode, she dried her hair and slid the simple black dress up her slender grey legs, relishing slightly in the silken feel of the material brushing across her skin. Raven walked across her room to the antique full body length mirror. Raven wasn't one to blow her own horn, but she had to say that the dress did make her look good.

"_Now for some shoes."_ She mused to herself, while walking towards her closet. She pulled the door open and inspected her limited collection of footwear. She picked out a simple pair of black ballet flats and slipped her dainty grey feet into the shoes. Raven wasn't a person who cared about vanity but even she wanted to look presentable. She looked herself over one final time, and happy that she looked decent enough she left her room.

Raven entered the common room to find her date standing anxiously at the island in the kitchen, drumming his fingers rhythmically on the marble countertop. His choice of outfit was simple, like most men, a black leather jacket, which she assumed would be synthetic, some dark blue denim jeans and a pair of combat boots. He moved his eyes from the floor to her and his eyes seemed to bug out of head and his jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Wow." Was the only word that could come out of his mouth.

"Is that it? Wow?" Raven smiled jokingly at him, letting him know that she wasn't serious.

"Well, I….yes that is the only way to describe my beautiful dinner partner this evening." He smiled a toothy grin at her. He knew that his smile was often contagious and he habitually used it on her, knowing that she wasn't as immune as she thought she was.

"Are you saying that I don't look appealing any other time?" She loved to play mind games with him, twisting his words around and making it sound like his words had offended her, which of course they hadn't.

At that moment Beast Boy's face looked like that of a child about to have a temper tantrum. "No, of course not, Rae! Why do you do that? Twist my words around?"

Raven smiled mischievously at him. "It's one of the few ways that I can get a rise out of you." Beast Boy smiled cheekily back at her.

"It's too bad that there's so many ways to get under your skin."

Raven's previously wide smile faltered a bit and she frowned. "Well, I….Are we having dinner or not? Because if we are, we have to leave now otherwise we might be late."

Beast Boy noted the quick change of subject, knowing that he had cornered her. Over the years Raven's sarcastic wit hadn't disappeared, in fact it was as sharp as ever, only the scathing comments weren't as hurtful as they used to be and she didn't argue as much and knew when she had lost the quarrel.

He extended his arm to her. "Off we go then." She happily linked her arm with his as the common room doors closed behind them.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Please review, I'm working on the next chapter and I'm hoping that I'll finish it a lot earlier than this chapter.<p>

Sincerely,

Cuervos Bestia xox


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, you know who you are!

**I do not own the Teen Titans or any other trademarks I might mention in this story.**

Please read and review, enjoy!

_He extended his arm to her. "Off we go then." She happily linked her arm with his as the common room doors closed behind them._

The drive to the city was filled conversation and small talk. Although the pair had been dating seriously for a while, they still talked like they were best friends.

Beast Boy stopped the car in front of a quaint, well kept restaurant. There weren't many diners seated, but that suited the super hero couple just fine. Like other celebrities, they were often swarmed by the paparazzi, the press and of course fans and haters alike. Raven and Beast Boy often frequented this particular restaurant because the food was excellent and they served a variety of vegetarian meals.

They walked into Red Salt and were met instantly with a warm welcome by a plump middle aged woman.

"Good evening Beast Boy and Raven." She greeted.

"Hello, Jodi. How's Graham?" Asked Raven, feeling instantly at ease with the cozy and home-like surroundings.

"You know him, cooking away in the kitchen, he'll be glad to know that Jump City's finest are here." The woman, Jodi, smiled warmly at them, similar to how a mother would look at her children. She ushered them to the back of the restaurant and seated them in a booth, away from prying eyes. She left the couple to their own conversation.

"So Gar, you've been a little quiet tonight. What's on your mind?"

"Hmmmm? Oh nothing. Just the Beast, I'm worried that it could get worse." Beast Boy lied through his teeth. He was actually nervous about proposing to Raven. He was worried about the Beast, but right now it wasn't on the top of his to-do-list.

"Well, like I said before, I am for you, if you ever want to talk, I'm here," She reached across the small table and grasped his hand gently. 

Beast Boy smiled at the contact. Raven had come a long way. In her teen years she would never have touched anyone besides when it was completely necessary.

Jodi came back to the table with a notepad and a pen. "What can I get you?"

Raven skimmed over the menu. "I'll have a Caesar salad and a glass of water please."

Jodi turned her attention to Beast Boy. "How about you, hon?"

"I'll have a tomato and basil linguine and make that two glasses of water as well, thanks." Beast Boy handed Jodi the menu. She quickly went to the kitchen. "You know, just because I'm a vegetarian, doesn't mean that you can't eat meat while I'm around."

"I know, I know, but I know how much you don't like meat, so I kind of figured it would just be better if I was vegetarian too or at least tried to be." Raven smiled uncertainly at him.

He returned her smile with his own toothy grin. "Well, thanks Rae. But it's not like I'll disown you for eating meat or something." 

Graham came out of the kitchen with two plates and two glasses filled with water. The old man wore a large smile, making his happy blue eyes stand out even more.

"Here you go, a Caesar salad and a tomato and basil linguine and two glasses of water." Before he left, he smiled again. "Have a good night."

"Thanks, Graham." Said Beast Boy, grabbing his fork and beginning to literally dig into his meal.

"You might want to slow down there Gar, you're eating like an animal." She smirked at him, starting to eat her salad.

"It's kinda hard not to eat an animal since I pretty much am one." Beast Boy grinned back at her, tomato sauce running down his chin, his tongue darting out and licking up the sauce before darting back into his mouth.

Raven giggled lightly at him, making him laugh as well.

The couple finished their meals and were enjoying each other's company. Beast Boy decided that he would ask her now; this would be the best opportunity. He left his seat and walked around the booth and knelt in front of the speechless young woman. Raven knew what he was about to do, but she was completely caught off guard.

His nerves seemed to have disappeared even when all eyes in the restaurant were staring at them. "Rae, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do the honors of becoming my wife?"

Raven sat there in stunned silence; it seemed as everyone was holding their breath and at this very moment you would be able to hear a pin drop. Beast Boy continued to smile hopefully although it faltered with every second of silence.

"Yes."

The restaurant immediately erupted in cheering and applause. To the newly engaged couple it was as if they were the only two people in world. Raven let Beast Boy slip the ring onto her finger. The ring was simple and not overly elegant or extravagant which was just how Raven liked it. They shared a chaste kiss much to the joy of the growing crowd. After a few minutes the witnesses eventually wondered off, leaving the couple alone.

"_Wow, I can't believe that me and Rae are gonna get married. Wow."_ Was the only cohesive thought Beast Boy could think of at the moment. Raven shared a similar sentiment. She couldn't believe what had just occurred. You could never really lie to Raven and it surprised her that someone like Beast Boy could have hid his intentions from her so well.

The restaurant was nearly deserted except for a couple of stragglers who were in their own little world. The newly engaged pair walked up to the old register and were met by both Jodi and Graham.

"We'd like to congratulate you two on your engagement, it's not every day that a Titan gets engaged let alone two Titans and in my restaurant, fancy that." Graham beamed, Raven could tell that this was the happiest the old man had been in a while. "Dinner is on the house tonight, you guys deserve it."

"No, it's alrig-" Beast Boy offered.

"We insist." Interjected Jodi, sharing the same happy grin as her husband.

"Well, thank you, I guess we'll see you next time then." Thanked Raven. Usually she wouldn't have let that slip by but considering that she just got engaged and the old couple seemed generally happy and she didn't want to seem rude by refusing.

Graham and Jodi bade them goodnight and retreated back into the restaurant. Beast Boy and Raven stopped in front of the parked rental car.

Beast Boy leaned against the bonnet of the car. "Where to next?"

"Ummm, how about the park?" Suggested Raven, having absolutely no idea where she wanted to go.

Pushing himself of the car and walking over to Raven and wrapping his arms around her. "That sounds like a pretty good idea." The shared a quick chaste kiss on the lips before linking hands. "Luxton Park isn't far from here, do you want to just walk?" 

"Ok, God knows you need to lose a couple of pounds after your meal." Smirked Raven, nudging Beast Boy playfully in the ribs. It was always like this, she would nudge him and then he would nudge her back and so on. This sort of physical banter became a routine habit for both of them.

The duo had reached the community park and were simply strolling the paths and enjoying each other's company.

"Remember that time I glued that Gamestation controller to your hand and you had to wait a whole week for the glue to wear off?" Beast Boy began laughing so hard that tears began streaming down his face.

Raven giggled quietly along with him, feeling how truly happy he was. She leaned in to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Beast Boy felt the goose bumps rising on her skin.

Beast Boy slipped out of his leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Here you go, Rae." He smiled.

"Thank you. How are we going to tell the team that we're engaged?" Questioned Raven.

"I'm pretty sure they already know." Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.

Raven smiled with him. "Of course, you're partner in crime. I should I have known Cyborg was in on this."

Beast Boy looked quite relieved yet confused. "You're not mad?"

"Why would you think that?" Asked Raven, a tad hurt that he would think so poorly of her.

"I don't know, I just thought that maybe you would want it to be a complete surprise to everyone."

"Well, it's not like I own you and I can tell you what you can and can't do. You're free to make your own choices."

"I know, but now that we're, you know, gonna get married and all, I feel that I should at least check with you and see what you think."

"I'm flattered that you would think like that-"

Beast Boy cut her off. "Did you hear that?" His large pointed green ears twitched and he looked in every direction rapidly, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Hear what?"

"Footsteps."

"Are you sure they're not just other people walking through the park?"

"Loading a gun? I doubt it."

Beast Boy turned his back on Raven and ventured a few meters into the shrubbery of the park.

"I think they're gone Rae. Maybe we should find out what's going on. Rae?" He turned around and saw Raven sprawled out on the pavement with a tranquillizer dart protruding from her neck.

"RAVEN!" He rushed to her side. "Rae, can you hear me? RAE!" Hearing the shuffle and crunch of boots on gravel, Beast Boy leapt to his feet and stood protectively in front of Raven.

A man stood before him of Goliathan proportions. He had to be at least 6 and a half feet tall. He was very lean with not much muscle. He wore a dark trench coat and black boots. Beast Boy couldn't see his face as it was concealed by the lack of lighting. In his hands was a handgun, which Beast Boy guessed only fired tranquillizers.

"Who are you? What have you done to Raven?" Demanded Beast Boy, quivering with both anger and worry.

"You'll find out soon enough Beast Boy, or should I say Garfield?" Beast Boy could tell by the tone of the stranger's voice that he was enjoying himself.

"How do you know that name?" Beast Boy demanded again, getting angrier by the second.

"Good night Garfield." The man smirked and raised the gun and fired. Beast Boy felt a moderate painful sensation prick his neck before everything went all hazy and blurry and then his vision faded to black all together.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello all my readers! A big thank you to The Cretin, How-I-Lost-Your-Respect and black rose-raven angel for reviewing my story. **

**I do not own the Teen Titans or any other trademarks I might mention in the duration of this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Good night Garfield." The man smirked and raised the gun and fired. Beast Boy felt a moderate painful sensation prick his neck before everything went all hazy and blurry and then his vision faded to black all together. <em>

Beast Boy groggily tried to open his eyes. His vision swam and his head felt like it had been repeatedly pounded with a jackhammer. He took in his surroundings with his limited eyesight. He was in a dimly lit room, the walls, presumably, were made of concrete, the room had no windows only a steel door on the far right corner of the concrete prison, and an ancient looking TV sat in front him. Beast Boy tried to transform into a gorilla but he received a painful electric shock from the shackles bound to his wrists and ankles kept him from doing so.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Said an eerily familiar voice. Beast Boy tried to turn his head around to see behind him but the hard wooden chair denied the movement. A firm cold hand wrapped around his neck, forcing him to look forward. The man leaned in and whispered in Beast Boy's ear. "You're finally awake, bit of a deep sleeper are we?" The man chuckled, finding humor in Beast Boy's fear.

"Where the hell am I? Where's Raven?" Beast Boy demanded, his anger concealing his panic well.

I'm not at liberty to say at the moment but to pass the time do you want to have some fun, Garfield? Or do you wish to see a demonstration first?"

The stranger produced a small remote from his pocket and watched as the antique television flickered to life. "I hope you'll be a more willing participant than your fiancée."

Beast Boy could only watch in horror and anger as Raven appeared on the screen in a similar predicament to him. She was suspended on a wall with her arms raised above her head and her legs strapped together with some metal cables. Beast Boy was comforted a tiny bit by the fact that Raven's clothes were still intact and present on her body.

The same man standing next to Beast Boy appeared on the screen and walked towards Raven and slapped her across the face, an angry red mark appeared on her pallid skin. The stranger walked around her, like a lion stalking a helpless antelope. He pulled a knife from his pocket and waved it threateningly in front of Raven's eyes, yet she remained defiant. He suddenly thrust the knife downward, stabbing the empath in her right shoulder. She screamed out while the man started to laugh insanely, seeming to enjoy the crimson trails of blood trickling down her body. He twisted the small blade leisurely and suddenly pulled it out viciously. The insane stranger plunged the knife deeper, this time in her stomach causing Raven to cry out again. He removed the knife, wiping the blood on Raven's torn dress and deposited it back into his pocket.

"Who the fuck are you? What do you want?" Beast Boy screamed, shutting his eyes, not wanting to view the horrible video any longer.

"All I want is to make you feel like I once did, helpless, useless and angry. Like there is nothing you can do to stop the inevitable. And as to who I am, I'm afraid that question will have to wait, my employer won't allow me to disclose that information. My favorite part is coming up." Replied the man, a sense of insane enjoyment present in his voice.

Beast Boy looked down at his lap trying to avert his eyes from the screen but he received another volt of electricity from the shackles.

"Every time you disobey me, 450 volts of electricity will be surged through your body, just like Raven learned."

On the screen Raven was struggling against her bonds and suddenly she appeared to be having a seizure. Her body shook with electrical charge and after a couple of minutes the electrical current stopped and her seizing subsided and she seemed to be unconscious. Her body lay limp as her life source continued to gush out of her body and onto the floor.

Beast Boy felt the anger welling inside of him. He could feel the Beast stir within him, urging him to let him out and get revenge on this bug who even dared to touch his mate.

"You know, she's still bleeding out all over the floor. I bet if she doesn't get medical attention soon, she might die. That would be a real tragedy wouldn't it?" A sadistic grin spread across his face that stretched from ear to ear.

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" Yelled Beast Boy, anger blazing in his eyes.

"What have you ever done to me? You have taken everything from me! You killed my family, you destroyed my career and you ruined my whole life!"

"I don't even know you! How could I have done that?"

"You don't remember? How could you not remember?" The stranger through his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"I can't remember something I didn't do!" Beast Boy honestly couldn't remember what this man was talking about.

"2009, the Ridgeway Mall. A mother and child were killed in a fire." The man didn't seem angry anymore, he was defeated, like he had given up.

Beast Boy remained silent. He knew what this man was talking about and he could still remember the event far more vividly than he would have liked. It had taken him weeks to get over the traumatic experience and move on. He had blamed himself for an accident that he had no control over whatsoever. It wasn't his fault that the gas valve had been faulty and it wasn't his fault that one of the janitors had been smoking.

"It was all your fault, you should have saved them, but of course you were to much of a coward to go in weren't you?" Said the man, leaning down to see into Beast Boy's eyes directly. Beast Boy could feel his hot breath on his face. "Now you know how I feel, don't you? Your fiancée is probably going to die here, Garfield. Well I've really enjoyed out chat but don't you think it's time we start our little game?" The same manic smile as before reappeared on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short; I've been suffering from extreme writer's block. I hope it was okay!<strong>

**The next chapter will focus more on the other Titans.  
><strong>

**Please review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Cuervos Bestia xox **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thanks to all those people who reviewed my story, ****black rose-raven angel****, Amenson and The Cretin.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans or any other trademark I might mention.**

**This chapter focuses more on the other Titans, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Now you know how I feel, don't you? Your fiancée is probably going to die here, Garfield. Well I've really enjoyed out chat but don't you think it's time we start our little game?" The same manic smile as before reappeared on his face.<em>

* * *

><p>The common room doors opened smoothly to reveal the beautiful view of Jump City bay, the water was a cerulean blue without a hint of turning into a raging, restless sea. The sun was bright and high in the sky and not a cloud was in sight. It appeared to be a perfect sunny day.<p>

"Mornin' y'all!" bellowed Cyborg, a happy smile on his face. "Who wants bacon, ham, scrambled eggs and waffles for breakfast?"

Robin looked up from his morning newspaper after taking a long swig of his coffee. "Sure Cy."

"Yes please friend Cyborg, I would love to share in the breaking of the fast." The other two Titans smiled at her innocent attempt at English.

"Have you guys seen Rae and the green bean?" Cyborg asked casually.

"Come to think of it, I haven't. Raven wasn't on the roof and Beast Boy wasn't in the gym either."

"Perhaps our friends did the "staying out"?"

"Maybe, but I don't think Raven would have let that happen." Said Robin, becoming lost in thought, his coffee and newspaper forgotten.

"Well, we know how Raven gets when she's had some drinks; maybe they stopped by a club or something." Suggested Cyborg, beginning to worry about his missing friends.

"Friends, may I remind you that our friends are no longer adolescents, they are both 22 years of age. They lead their own lives now. We should just trust their judgment."

Robin could never say no to Starfire. There was just something about her that made him throw all of his insecurities and cautions out the window. Maybe it was her kindness, or her decisiveness, or was it her beauty? He had no idea what it was about her that made him like this, but he liked it.

"Okay Star, but if they don't come back to the tower or even check in by midday, we're going to start looking for them."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Dorian, I have captured the targets." A man stood respectfully before a large monitor, looking at the silhouette of a man.<p>

"Well done, professor, I believe a commendation is in order. The first division of your payment has been deposited into your offshore account. You will receive the rest of your payment when the project has been completed. Have you conducted the tests?" Mr. Dorian's voice was artificial, like he was using a voice changer. He sat in such a way, that it was near impossible to see his face.

"Yes, sir. The green one is quite resilient and versatile and his abilities would be very useful. His genome would make a great addition."

"And the woman?"

"Well, she was receptive to the treatment. She has healing abilities like the shape shifter, but they operate differently. Her genome would be difficult to obtain and transfer to the other subject. Physical attributes are easier to select, while mental traits, like temperament and, in her case, her abilities, are random and it is harder to predict which will be transferred. " The professor was anxious of Mr. Dorian's reaction. His palms began to sweat and he found it hard to stay still. "We may not achieve the desired result."

He knew that the man before him had the resources and the connections to make him disappear off the face of the earth and make it seem as if he had never existed. But that wouldn't matter, his life had been destroyed, shattered into a million tiny pieces. He had given up, he had no desire to pick up the shards and rebuild some sort of a life for himself.

Mr. Dorian took the bad news calmly, not at all like the way the professor thought he would.

"We will just have to work with what we've got. I want you to commence with phase two."

"But Mr. Dorian, it has not been properly tested! The procedure only has a sixty percent chance of success."

"I said commence with phase two. I hired you to complete the assignment. I paid a handsome amount of money and I even let you have a bit of fun with the two of them. You do not call the shots around here, I do. Are we clear professor? " The robotic voice made the man shiver, slightly disturbed by how unnatural it sounded.

"Crystal."

* * *

><p>The "game" that the maniac played with Beast Boy was anything but a game. It had been more like a test. The stranger, as Beast Boy referred to him, seemed to be testing how much Beast Boy's body could take. He had been stabbed repeatedly, beaten until he could barely breathe, mutilated so badly that you couldn't see where one cut began and another ended and he had even been shot a at point blank range. Of course, luckily, Beast Boy's healing abilities had kicked in before he would have bled to death. The man seemed fascinated with the concept of his rapid healing abilities. After at least three hours of the torture, the stranger left Beast Boy on the stone cold floor in a gathering puddle of his own blood.<p>

Beast Boy didn't know how long he had been there. The four bare concrete walls that made up his cell held no indication whatsoever to the time or the date. He could only estimate the time by how often the stranger entered the windowless room. Since the torture, the man had come in three times to supply Beast Boy with the most basic necessities, a small plastic cup filled with semi-clean water, a dirty rugged blanket that barely covered half of his body, and a little plate that held a slice of moldy bread and a rotting apple. The last visit came possibly two hours ago, but that was just a guess.

Beast Boy was no longer restricted to a chair; he lay slumped against the wall. He wore an electric collar around his neck that kept him from morphing into any animals. He had tried removing it countless times, but each time it electrocuted him. Beast Boy had grown a little pale under the faux fluorescent light bulb. His hair had become scraggily and knotted. His face was no longer clean shaven, he had course stubble growing from his chin and his clothes were grimy and smelled heavily of mold and blood.

He was extremely worried about Raven; the stranger had said that Raven would die from blood loss if she didn't receive medical treatment within the hour. If what he said was true, Raven was probably dead now.

"_Stop thinking like that!"_ Beast Boy reprimanded himself. _"Raven is stronger than that. If she can survive becoming a portal she can survive anything." _In a deep dark corner of his mind Beast Boy could feel the dread of the depressing question that continued to fester and grow within his mind, "_What if she didn't survive?"_

The heavy steel door creaked open, beams of light filtered in, silhouetting the figure of a tall, well-built man. From Beast Boy's slumped position on the floor the man seemed a lot larger than he was.

The man wheeled in a metal table that was about the size of a single bed. A small metal briefcase lay on the table. The stranger pushed the table into the center of the room and then applied the safety brakes to the wheels. Steel wrist and ankle shackles had been welded to the table. The crazed man placed the briefcase on the edge of the table and went to work on unlocking it.

"Where is Raven? What have you done with her?" Beast Boy managed croak, his throat was parched. He struggled to stand up, using the wall to support his weight. His fast healing powers took a lot out of him and with the extent of his wounds, his energy was completely spent.

Without even turning around the man answered, "You'll see your fiancée soon enough. But for now…"

Beast Boy cut him off, "No! Give me a straight answer! Tell where Raven is right now!"

The stranger snarled and whirled around so that he was facing the defiant captive. The stranger walked threateningly towards him. "You're not in a position to be asking questions!" Beast Boy could the heat of his breath rolling over his face. Beast Boy wasn't look at a man, he was staring into the eyes of a crazed psychopath. The stranger gave Beast Boy a swift punch to the gut. Beast Boy grunted in response to the pain and crumpled to the ground.

The man smirked sadistically at the pain he inflicted on the Titan and continued his ministrations. He pulled out a vile with a yellowish colored fluid inside and a large needle. Beast Boy felt a twitch of fear welling in the pit of his stomach. The needle brought repressed memories of pain and sterile rooms to the surface of his mind. The man laid the needle on the edge of the table and grasped the remote in his hand. He pressed the button and Beast Boy began howling in pain. The shock lasted longer than the previous ones. Beast Boy thought he would pass out. That was it! Beast Boy was experiencing a rare light bulb moment. He would pretend to faint.

After five more seconds of agony, Beast Boy let his whole body become limp. The stranger stopped the electrical current and deposited the remote in his pocket.

"Finally." Sighed the man. Beast Boy let out a mental sigh of relief that his pretend faint had been realistic enough. He felt the stranger roughly pick him up and sling him over his shoulder. Now! Beast Boy thought as he sprung into action. He swung his left foot into the small of the man's back. In response to the unsuspected pain the stranger groaned and fell backwards, resulting in both men being sprawled on the ground. The dreaded remote control slid across the floor and stopping directly in front of Beast Boy.

Years of Robin's training combined with animalistic senses made Beast Boy's reflexes extremely fast. He snatched the small handheld device and threw it across the room. The world seemed to slow down as both watched as the remote hurtled through the air and came in contact with the wall and shattered into pieces of useless junk. The stranger gnashed his teeth in frustration and pain. Beast Boy made a move to get up and run to the door but fell face first when the man grabbed his ankle. Beast Boy acted quickly and kicked him in the face. Taking the opportunity to escape, he ran to the steel door and yanked it open; thankfully the man had left it unlocked. He raced down the hallway to his right, hoping it would lead him to Raven.

"NO!" Yelled the man as he too got to his feet and began pursuing the escaped captive.

* * *

><p>"Robin, I am most worried for our friends, they have not come home or contacted us since yesterday. What if something terrible has happened to them?"<p>

"This is extremely unusual for Raven, she would've at least called us by now."

"Hey guys, I've found their locators' signal. They are downtown in the Palmerston precinct." Cyborg said matter-of-factly, his eyes glued to the large monitor screen. His human brow furrowed in confusion and worry. "I tried calling them, but neither of them answered."

"Starfire, you and I will head out and check it out and Cyborg, you stay here in case they come back."

The Boy Wonder and Starfire dashed out of the common room leaving Cyborg alone with his thoughts.

"Boyfriend Robin, I believe it would be faster if we fly instead of taking a vehicle."

Robin paused to think about her statement. It made sense; it was rush hour on the roads and it was so banked up that even Robin couldn't pass through. He then smiled a sincere smile that only she had seen. "Good thinking Star."

Starfire couldn't help the small grin that stretched across her face at his praise.

Within three minutes they had reached the roof of their ten storey home. The Tamaranian princess lifted her beloved boyfriend by his arms and then they were instantly in the air and on their way to finding their friends.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy gasped ragged breaths as he tried to keep distance between him and his assailant. The long winding corridor was nearly as bland as his holding cell. He had not passed many doors as he traversed the hallways. He tried to catch Raven's scent, but so far he hadn't smelt anything even remotely similar to hers. Beast Boy was beginning to get suspicious; there had been no guards, alarms or traps. What was going on here?<p>

Two pairs of footsteps were heard behind him, he had spoken too soon. Two heavily armored guards brandishing M16A4 rifles were hot on his heels while his first assailant was nowhere to be seen. The guard on the right took aim and began firing. Thankfully, none of the bullets had reached their mark. But Beast Boy wasn't willing to give him a second chance. Beast Boy turned down a corridor and hid in a small alcove. He held his breath, hoping the guards would run passed him.

The footsteps faded down the hall and he let out a deep sigh of relief, trying to regain his breath and steady his heart. And then he smelt it. Her scent was mixed with blood and mold. He followed his fiancée's trail until he reached a steel door, identical to the one on his cell. He tried opening it, he threw his body up against the door but it didn't budge.

"_I'm coming for you Rae, I hope you're okay."_ He tried to reassure himself, but it did little to calm his nerves. Her scent was filled with the sour metallic odor of blood. Beast Boy had given it no thought before, but now he realized that there was a keypad adjacent to the wall. Who ever had used it last had had blood on their hands. Only three numbers had been stained with the crimson liquid, two, zero and nine. Beast Boy was stumped, what kind of a code had only three digits? Of course! What if one of the numbers had to be pressed twice?

He tried all the combinations he could think of. 2209, access denied. 2029, access denied. 9200, access denied. 9920, access denied. 2090, access denied.

"Come on!" Yelled Beast Boy getting frustrated with his minimal amount of success. He scanned his memory for any important numbers or dates. _"Of course! 2009 was the year of the accident!"_ He typed the date into the keypad, 2009, access granted. His feelings of triumph and accomplishment were short lived. His heart felt like it was crawling up his throat while his stomach had dropped to his feet. In the corner of the room lay a woman with dark hair and a black dress stained with blood draped over her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cyborg, we've reached the Palmerston precinct, could you tell us the exact coordinates?" Asked Robin who was still being held by his arms by Starfire.<p>

"The map says that they are on the corner of McMillan and Staten, number six."

"Thanks Cy." Robin closed his communicator and clipped it back onto his utility belt. "Star, make a left." He instructed.

Starfire did as he said and she saw that they were beginning to enter the downtown area. Downtown was not as nice as the rest of Jump City. It was generally not visited by tourists. Starfire could understand why, most of the apartment blocks were in shambles, there was crime everywhere and the area was just unattractive. She felt sorry for the people living there, they all looked unhappy.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Robin's voice. "Okay, just on that roof over there." He pointed to a run down, rusty warehouse. It appeared no one had stepped foot in the building for years. Starfire gently deposited her boyfriend on the roof and landed just as gently beside him.

"Why would our friends be at such a place? If this is where friend Beast Boy proposed, I think friend Raven would have been very disappointed." Cyborg had told the other two of Beast Boy's plan to propose to Raven. Starfire had been ecstatic about the news and had wanted to contact her friends immediately and congratulate them on their engagement and then make a traditional Tamaranian dish to celebrate. But Cyborg had told her not to because he knew Beast Boy and Raven would tell them when they were ready.

"I don't think Beast Boy proposed here, Star. Someone or something brought them here," He explained. "We have to sneak in. Just follow me." Robin noticed Starfire's worried expression and tried to make her feel better by giving her a reassuring kiss. "They're okay, I know they are."

"But Robin, how can you be so certain?"

"I know my friends. Beast Boy is probably giving their kidnappers hell right now."

He had managed to cheer her up a little. He gave her a small smile and she returned with smile just as sincere. Robin really hoped that their friends were alright.

"Okay, let's go. We'll go through that window over there."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!<strong>

**Hopefully the next chapter won't be so slow.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cuervos Bestia xox**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Thanks to all those who reviewed my story, you know who you are. In regards to The Cretin's question, the last time I checked I was a dudette. **

**I do not own the Teen Titans or any other trademarks I might mention throughout the duration of this story. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, let's go. We'll go through that window over there."<em>

The two Titans stealthily crept through the window while trying to be as quiet as possible. The surrounding area was relatively silent; there was not a soul in sight. It made Starfire uneasy and she couldn't help but look over her shoulder every now and then.

Robin dropped deftly to the platform below and signaled the Tamaranian princess to follow him. The duo hid behind a stack of crates. Robin looked over the railing of the platform and saw nothing but the bare warehouse floor.

"Robin, what do you see?" Whispered Starfire as she cautiously hovered over to the masked Titan.

"It's strange. There's nothing, no guards and no sign of Raven or Beast Boy. Their communicator signal came from these exact coordinates."

"Perhaps our friends are in another part of the building?" A hopeful Starfire suggested, anxious to find the whereabouts and condition of her friends.

"Maybe you're right Star, you always are." The two of them shared a small hopeful but love-filled smile. "We still have to be on the lookout, there could be traps or guards anywhere."

They moved behind piles of empty crates and boxes, trying their best to stick to the shadows. Robin decided it was time to search the ground floor of the warehouse. He signaled Starfire to follow him as he swiftly and silently leapt to the floor. The alien princess landed gently next to him.

Just like Robin had said before, the warehouse was sparse. Starfire let her eyes wonder around the utilitarian space, trying to discover any evidence that her friends had been there. She noticed a small table in the back of the large room. Two small objects lay on the table, but from her viewpoint she couldn't tell what they were.

"Robin, look over there." She motioned him to look at the spot she was pointing to. His masked eyes followed her outstretched arm until they finally landed on the diminutive table. He cautiously walked towards it, with Starfire almost mimicking his steps. As the pair neared the object, their eyes could discern the two small objects which lay on the table. Robin heard Starfire's small gasp that managed to escape her lips.

Two yellow Titan communicators lay on the table. Robin reached out his hand and picked up one of the devices. The worry that he felt for his friends increased ten-fold. Who knew where they were? Who took them?

He took the other yellow device and clipped both of them to his utility belt and turned to look at Starfire, who had tears beginning to well in her eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. His gloved hand gently stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. There are still so many places to search. They have to be somewhere. They're strong, I bet they're fine."

"But Robin, what if our friends are not alright? What if they terrible danger? What if…"

"What if they are fine?" Robin interjected. "We should head back to the tower. Cyborg might have some news and it's getting late, we have to start bright and early if we're going to begin combing the entire city tomorrow."

"You are right Robin. We cannot begin to search for our friends if we are too exhausted to do so." A small sad smile graced her lips. He took her hand and she lifted them off the ground and back out the window and back towards the bay and their home.

* * *

><p>"No Rae, God please no." Beast Boy sobbed as he rushed towards the fallen young woman. He rolled her over and he gasped quietly when he saw her face. He was slightly relieved to find that it wasn't Raven but still angry that someone else had been captured and injured.<p>

The woman was beautiful; her dark hair framed her pale face perfectly. The pallor of her skin made the cuts and bruises that adorned her face stand out even more. She looked a little younger than Raven and himself, possibly sixteen or seventeen. He was relieved when he heard her breathing. She was wearing Raven's dress; maybe she knew something about Raven.

He quickly examined her for any injuries and upon finding nothing serious except for more minor cuts and bruises, he proceeded to try and wake her. He shook her shoulders gently.

"Hey, can you hear me? Please wake up." He pleaded, trying desperately not to shout too loudly. She stirred slightly and groaned. Her eyes opened groggily but quickly opened fully when she didn't recognize the face in front of her. She shoved him away and tried to crawl as far away from the strange green man as she could.

"Hey now, I won't hurt you." He tried to reassure her, but he could see it did little to ease her nerves. "Are you alright? What's your name?"

She seemed hesitant to answer him; the fear in her eyes was evidence enough. "Who are you? Why are you here?" She asked weakly, her voice was hoarse. Her eyes darted from the green man to the exit periodically.

"I'm a Titan, I'm Beast Boy. I'm here to look for my fiancée, she's another Titan. What's your name?" He asked again. He crouched down in front of her, trying not to frighten the poor girl any further.

"My name is Emily, Emily Young."

"Nice to meet you Emily." For a second a ghost of a smile graced Beast Boy's somber features. "Do you know who gave you that dress? I really need your help." He gestured to the tattered blood stained garment.

"I think her name was Raven, she was really nice."

"Yeah, she's my fiancée; do you know where she is? You have to tell me." He pleaded.

"She got thrown in here with me. She was hurt pretty bad. She wasn't here for very long, maybe a few hours and then they took her."

"Who's they? Was she alright?" Beast Boy was nearly on the verge hysteria.

"Two men with guns took her. I tried to stop them but I couldn't. I'm so sorry Beast Boy." The girl, Emily, began to weep quiet weak sobs.

"Don't worry. Come on, let's try and get and get out of here. I'm useless to Raven if I'm stuck in here." He smiled at her and she smiled back. He helped her to her feet and slung her arm over his shoulder as they made their way to the exit. They chose to go down the left corridor.

"So, if this is the guy that Robin briefed us about, he's only taking people with powers, what are yours?" Beast Boy inquired, not liking the heavy silence that hung about them.

"I can force people to do things by touching them."

"Huh, sounds cool. I bet you can pull off a lot of pranks with that kind of ability." Beast Boy said, sounding impressed.

"Well, my parents don't like me using it. Let's just say they're not very encouraging."

Sensing that it was a touchy subject, Beast Boy dropped it and changed the topic. "Where do you live?"

"I come from a little town a couple hours outside of Jump City, it's called Hazelton. Do you know where we are?"

"Nope, not a clue." He paused slightly to catch his breath. He was beginning to feel weak and tired again; his adrenaline rush seemed to have worn off. Emily noticed this and tried to walk on her own. "Don't, I'm alright. Tell me what Hazelton is like."

"Well, it's a farming town, so a lot of animals. It's almost in the middle of nowhere. We're mostly surrounded by forest."

"Sounds nice, me and Rae should visit sometime. Listen Emily; if I don't make it out, I want you to go to the nearest police station you see. You tell them that you want to speak to the Titans."

"Don't talk like that. We'll both make it out of here."

Seemingly ignoring her comment, Beast Boy began sniffing the air. "Can you smell that? Fresh air!"

Up ahead a steel door loomed into view. It was only a few meters away now. The quickly ran to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked! What are we going to do?" A panicked and terrified Emily yelled.

"Shhhh, keep it down. We'll find another way."

Footsteps were heard down the hallway, coming towards them. This time though, it sounded like more than two guards, it sounded like there was at least ten.

"There they are! Get them!" A voice cried out from the stampede of armed guards now barreling towards the two captives.

They began to take aim. Beast Boy had a bad feeling that at least one of those bullets would reach its mark. He began to look around the corridor, every couple of meters there would be a small alcove. Thinking fast, he pushed Emily into the nearest niche on the right as he dove for the one on the left just as bullets began propelling towards where they had once stood.

Unknowingly to the guards, their bullets had broken the lock on the door, allowing it to swing open. Realizing their mistake, the guards began advancing on the two captives once more.

"Hold your fire!" Ordered the same deep voice as before, who Beast Boy now guessed was the leader.

Beast Boy realized that this was their chance. He signaled Emily to run for the exit but she refused vehemently. Not waiting a second longer, Beast Boy jumped up and dashed towards her, grabbed Emily by her forearms and with his last reserve of strength, threw her out of the door and closed it shut behind her.

He turned back around and faced the guards who readied their weapons. Suddenly, they began parting like the Red Sea. Applause was heard from behind the small army of guards.

"Well done Garfield, well done. I must say, clearly my employer and I underestimated you."

"That tends to happens a lot." Beast Boy breathed as he became weak in the knees and found that his vision began to blur.

The man chuckled as if he just remembered a private joke that only he knew or understood. "You make me laugh Garfield. But really now, what a display, I'm glad my employer chose to include in his little plan. Well, actually it's a fairly large plan; I think it's going global. Oh, and thank you for disposing of the girl, she was no longer needed, you saved me a pretty expensive bullet. Besides, I don't think anyone will believe her." Another guard came towards the man, carrying a steel briefcase. The crazed man opened it and pulled a tranquilizer gun. "Now, this won't hurt a bit." The dart propelled from the gun and shot Beast Boy in the shoulder. Beast Boy toppled to the ground and his vision began to fade.

* * *

><p>Emily had no idea where she was. After she was thrown out of the door by Beast Boy, she found herself in a cave. Luckily, the cave wasn't very big so she found her way out easily enough. Once she emerged from the cave, she began to observe her surroundings. Besides the mouth of the cave, there were just trees everywhere; there were no people, no buildings of any kind. It appeared that she was in a forest.<p>

Emily knew she wouldn't have a chance in Hell if she went back to help Beast Boy. So she followed her instincts and began making her way to her left. It felt like she had been walking for hours but the fact that she hadn't had anything to eat or drink for days may have altered her perception of time. She stopped every now and them to catch her breath and make sure no one was following her.

After hours of walking and looking over her shoulder, she came to a road but unfortunately there were no cars. Emily continued to follow the road because it would eventually lead to civilization, right?

Emily guessed that she had walked at least 15 miles. A low rumbling was heard behind her followed by a spluttering. She knew that sound, it was a car! She turned her head slightly and looked at the oncoming vehicle. It was a ranger's jeep which she concluded from the obvious markings and the uniformed man sitting in the front driver's seat.

She began flailing her arms as she tried to catch his attention. The ranger pulled over on the side of the road, a couple of meters in front of her. Emily ran towards the parked vehicle.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked is a heavy southern accent which was strange in the west coast.

"Please you have to help me!"

"What do you need? Are you lost?" He looked at her from head to toe. He didn't think that a pretty girl wearing an expensive black dress with scratches, blood and dirt all over her face would be lost. He jumped out of the car and helped her to the front passenger seat. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital! Are you hurt?" He only started this job a few weeks ago and he wasn't trained in this sort of situation.

"No, I'm alright. I just need to speak to the Titans." Her head lolled back as she relaxed into the comfort of the seat.

It was a long ride back to the information center so he might as well get to know the girl. "I'm Andrew Doswell. But you can just call me Andy. What's your name?"

"I'm Emily Young." That was the last thing she said before she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Please read and review! I know I promised that this chapter wouldn't take this long but stuff came up. Sorry!<strong>

**Sincerely,**

**Cuervos Bestia xox **


	8. Chapter 7

**I said that I would update sooner than my previous chapters! But as you can see, I didn't. Thank you to The Cretin (you said that you wouldn't have checked my profile to see what gender I am. I looked at my profile the other day and I realized it wouldn't have helped you even if you looked at it because my gender isn't listed. I'll have to fix that!), Star Melody (your review was more… honest than what I'm used to. In later chapters I'll try not to make the characters so OOC.) and black rose-raven angel (thank you for the continued support!) for reviewing.**

**Because I've kept you waiting so long, I decided that this chapter should be extra long.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans or any other trademarks or copyrights I might mention throughout the duration of this story. But I do own Andrew Doswell and Emily Young.**

**Please read and review, even those that read the story but don't review, don't be shy, tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm Emily Young." That was the last thing she said before she passed out from exhaustion.<em>

* * *

><p>Her head was swimming and her body ached with pain and fatigue. She tried feebly to open her eyes but quickly shut them again as blinding white light assaulted her fragile optical senses. She heard a commotion that seemed to come from all around her. The whirring of machinery, the beeps of monitors and the grinding and clashing as two metal instruments came in contact with each other.<p>

Her shoulder and stomach ached horribly. And then she remembered why. She remembered the room with the crazed psychopath who had stabbed her. Gathering her jumbled thoughts, she focused on her surroundings. She was lying flat on her back on something cool and solid, like a table perhaps. There were bright lights suspended from the ceiling that were glaring into her eyes.

"_Where the hell am I?" _Raven thought to herself. "_And where is Gar?" _Her mind slowly descended into controlled chaos as she thought of all the worst possible scenarios that her fiancé could be in. _"Pull yourself together!"_ She reprimanded herself as she tried to think clearly which was difficult considering all the noise surrounding her. She heard voices encircle her. They were distant and seemed to converge into one loud jumbled cloud of noise. One clear voice rang above the din.

"We're picking up increased brain activity. I think the subject is awake." The voice sounded young, inexperienced, naïve and slightly alarmed.

From underneath her eyelids, Raven detected movement. She opened her eyes a little more, just enough so she could see better but not enough that they would know that she was fully conscious.

A group of possibly eight people clad in standard white lab coats loomed over her. Some with clipboards and others looking over her at computer monitors. They all seemed to be in a panic and unsure of what they should be doing.

"She's not supposed to be awake yet! What should we do, sir?"

"Continue with the procedure, there's no turning back now." This voice was recognizable, but from where she didn't know.

"But the subject could lose all brain function if we continue." Another voice argued.

"As long as the transfer succeeds, it no longer matters what happens to her." Said the familiar voice that seemed to be in charge.

By now Raven had figured out that the subject that they were referring to was indeed her. What transfer? What procedure? All sorts of questions ran through her mind.

She tried to focus her energy on finding Gar's location. Coming up empty handed, she tried to move something small to test if her powers truly weren't working. She concentrated on a roof tile above, willing it to move to the left, but to her disappointment and sudden panic, it didn't move an inch.

All of the lab coat clad people had disappeared from her limited range of sight. She could probably take them even if she didn't have her powers. Robin had made sure that each Titan knew basic hand-to-hand combat should the need arise. Taking her chance, she made a move to jump down from the table but was stopped by restraints that were fastened around her midsection, lower legs and upper torso.

"I don't think so. Did you really think that I was stupid enough to leave you unrestrained?" Asked the familiar voice which belonged to a man she didn't recognize. He loomed over her prone form and gazed at her body. His hungry eyes lingered unnecessarily long in places that made her uncomfortable as she could only glare at him.

Luckily, her sarcastic wit was still intact. "Hey buddy, my eyes are up here, not down there." Her bold statement masked her fear well.

The man chuckled lightly. "I see why the boy likes you. You've got a bit of fight in you." He smiled an unkind smile. "It really is such a waste." He muttered more to himself than to her.

"What should we do?" Asked a voice.

"We begin the procedure." He said while he finally tore his gaze away from Raven and instead focused on the small team of people scurrying around the room.

Raven wanted answers. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" She tried to sound menacing and in control. Had it not been for her years of learning to control her emotions, she would have failed horribly. The man turned his attention back to her and with a grin that held only malice.

"I am the person who is going to put you through hell."

"You didn't answer my other question."

"Hmmm, what do I want with you?" He paused as if in thought, "Well, first off, I need your abilities for a little project of mine and second, I would like to have you for more…private usage." The sadistic grin spread across his face once more.

"You're a sick bastard!" She spat, her anger rising.

"I may be." He lifted his gaze again.

"The amplifiers have been activated and we're now ready to start the procedure." A few loud beeps were heard throughout the room. Following the beeps, the whirring of the machinery increased tenfold making the room incredibly loud. If her hands weren't restrained by her sides, Raven was sure she would have covered her ears with her hands.

A headphone like device was placed on her head while she tried to struggle against them. A needle was plunged into her upper arm, it stung at first but Raven soon found that her arm was beginning to feel numb. She felt the medication spread throughout her body as all of her extremities succumbed to the numbness.

She looked up at her captors who stared back at her with no feeling in their empty eyes. "You've been given a sedative. You won't feel a thing, probably ." One of them explained.

Darkness surrounded her senses as her vision began to fade, her limbs were weightless, and she could no longer hear the beeping of monitors, the whirring of machinery or her own cries of pain that she hadn't realized had ripped from her own throat.

* * *

><p>The forest was peaceful and quiet and serene. It would have been a perfect picture for a postcard, were it not for the gathering dust cloud that was coming down the steep mountainous road. The battered white jeep bounced and swerved slightly on the graveled route. The driver of the vehicle looked tense and worried. While the young girl next to him slept peacefully on the front seat.<p>

Andrew, or Andy as he liked to be called, gripped the steering wheel tightly while he cast worried glances at the slumbering body curled up on the passenger seat. He had no idea what to do. He never thought that this sort of situation would arise; in fact, he had hoped that it wouldn't. The job had been offered to him by man who called himself Mr. Dorian. He offered Andy a huge amount of money to take the job, money that he could not turn down. Andy was in a lot of trouble, his mother was sick and he couldn't hold down a job. All of his problems were caused by of his goddamned abilities.

Andrew's powers weren't exactly beneficial to him or people around him. It all started with his father, who had worked at one of Texas' numerous nuclear power plants back in the day. Prolonged exposure to the radiation had caused changes in his DNA, though fortunately, the change had not affected him. Unaware that he carried the mutation, he and his wife tried for a child and succeeded, but unfortunately, the radiation had passed on to his son and mutated his DNA, giving him incredible but lethal abilities.

Ever since he was born, he had been different. He could cause small explosions before he learnt to talk. His parents had panicked; they took him to over 15 doctors and specialists who all said that they had no idea what was wrong with him. Having lost all hope and blaming himself, his father packed up and left, leaving Gina to take care of their son alone. Andy had had to learn how to control his abilities by himself.

He had learned to control them somewhat; he at least didn't have sudden outbursts anymore. But he had discovered that being around his mother was slowly killing her. He discovered that his body radiated gamma radiation and that he involuntarily had given his mother lung cancer. The job offered to him had been simple. Locate and recapture any escapees and terminate them while under the guise of a park ranger, therefore giving him access to all parts of the park.

And now sitting in the front seat of the jeep, Andy didn't whether he should continue with his job or let the girl go. Never in his life had he ever killed or hurt anyone of his own free will. And he wasn't about to start now. He decided that he was going to help this girl find the Teen Titans and maybe they'd be able to help him too.

The jeep hurtled down the road towards the entrance to the park.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy blinked groggily, his vision beginning to focus on the ceiling above him. He tried turning his head but the thick leather straps around his head prevented the simple movement. He was lying flat on his back with his hands strapped to his sides and his ankles strapped together. The changeling took in his surroundings, steel walls, steel ceiling, steel everywhere. The space was Spartan at best.<p>

"Here we are again Garfield. Just you and me." The man chuckled from behind him.

"has anyone ever told you that you're a sick bastard?" Beast Boy asked calmly.

"Why, yes actually. You're fiancee called me that not too long ago." The man watched in satisfaction as Beast Boy's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of Raven.

"What have you done with her?" He shrieked, his voice reverberating off the steel walls.

"Oh nothing much, I just took some of her DNA, that's all." Replied the man, his face composed as if was just discussing the weather.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Don't worry, you won't be left out." He said as he waved a large tranquilizer-like needle just inches from Beast Boy's face. "This here, needle will take a small sample of your blood along with a small portion of your white blood cells." The man jabbed Beast Boy in the arm with the needle, drawing blood until the needle was filled with the crimson liquid. Beast Boy let out a small hiss as the man roughly withdrew the needle.

"What do you need our DNA for?" Beast Boy demanded.

"I want to see what makes you and the girl tick." He answered offhandedly, " Seeing what makes your fiancee tick will be interesting. Do you know if she's a screamer? Or is she more into biting and scratching?" Receiving no answer from his green captive, the man let a feral smile spread across his face. "No matter, I'll find out for myself."

"Shut up." Beast Boy's voice was low and menacing, his eyes flashed again. Beast Boy could feel the Beast struggling to be released.

"Why are you so upset Garfield?" He questioned, wearing a smug grin, "I'll let you have her back, but she'll be missing a real man after being with me."

"I said shut. up."

"If she's not a screamer, I'll soon maker her one."

A feral growl ripped from Beast Boy's throat. His eyes began to dilate, his breathing coming out in short gasps and his heart rate increasing rapidly. Beast Boy felt the familiar pain as his body stretched and molded to accommodate the larger organs. His claws became sharper and longer, hair grew out all over his body, his already tattered leather jacket shredded to pieces and his boots destroyed as large green paws burst through the tough material. The sturdy leather straps were useless when the Beast broke free of them.

For once in a very long time, the man felt true fear. He had not expected this to happen. All of the guards were on duty and he hadn't thought to bring a weapon with him at all. Backing up against the wall, he tried to make a run for the only exit: a steel door located only 5 meters away. The Beast anticipated this move and was blocking the door within a matter of microseconds. The behemoth swiped its right paw at the target's head, hitting him square in the temple.

The Beast decided that the enemy would have to wait, he had to find his mate first. It tore the steel door off its hinges and disposed of it carelessly over its shoulder and dashed out of the room faster than anything the man had ever seen. Using his last ounce of strength, the man managed to press the panic button on his communicator before he passed out.

The Beast ran as fast as its legs could carry it. It tried to catch it's mate's scent, but so far, it had no such luck. The Beast halted in its tracks as it heard the telltale sound of numerous pairs of feet pounding on the ground. This inconvenience was going to slow down the Beast considerably. The green werewolf-like creature rounded a corner and was met with numerous gunshots. It could hear more footsteps approaching from behind it. This was its only way out.

Taking the risk, the Beast dove out from behind the corner and attacked the closest guard. In one swift movement, the guards innards had been painted across the floor. Some guards close by lost their morale and ran for the hills. There now stood only ten guards between the Beast and he exit. Gunfire bounced off the walls as shots were fired left, right and center.

The Beast plowed through them, pushing some into the wall, others were thrown into their comrades. In less than two minutes, ten lifeless or unconscious bodies lay sprawled out across the floor. The Beast was breathing heavily, it leaned against the wall. In the eat of the moment, the Beast hadn't felt the bullets that had punctured its tough skin and probably damaged its internal organs. The blood that flowing freely from its multiple wounds was not a good sign.

If the Beast had any chance of saving its mate, it had to come back with back-up. Feeling guilt and remorse at not being able to find and rescue its mate, the Beast deftly leapt through the large air vent installed in the ceiling, creating an opening. The Beast crawled through the vent until it came to a large rotating fan, right in the middle of the small confined space. There was no way the large creature could possibly go around the obstacle. It had to go through it. The Beast pried the grate off It of the front of the fan and used it to the jam the fan in place, allowing for a space big enough for the Beast to be made in between the blades.

Continuing its journey through the ventilation system, the Beast smelt fresh air ahead. Quickening its pace, the behemoth came to another grate, luckily this time, there was no fan. It kicked the heavy piece of metal outwards where it clattered to the ground. The green creature emerged from the vent and was apparently in some kind of factory. The sound of footsteps alerted the Beast of a possible enemy. A guard came bursting through the door.

"What the fu-!" The Beast was in front of him and threw the man into the wall within seconds, knocking the guard out cold.

The Beast groaned as the amount of blood loss was taking its toll. The creature reverted to its normal green form. Beast Boy fell to the dusty and floor, panting. He slammed his fist into the cement angrily as tears or rage and regret began falling down his cheeks. Who knew what danger Raven was probably in right now and he had just left her behind. He convinced himself that there was nothing he could do now but the get the Titans.

Beast Boy made makeshift bandages for his multiple wounds with what was left of his shirt. He exited the derelict building and transformed into a raven and took flight.

"_I only hope I don't pass out before I find the Titans."_ He thought while he pictured Raven's face in his mind for motivation. He let the strong gale of wind carry his body over the forest. He at last spotted Jump City ahead. And in all of its glory stood Titans Tower. Beast Boy was sure that he had never been more happy to see his home in his life.

Seeing the shore of the island, Beast Boy crash landed on the sandy beach, his energy completely drained. He somehow managed to crawl to the base of the tower and type in his access code.

"Password accepted. Welcome Beast Boy." Said a monotonous computerized female voice.

Beast Boy lay crumpled on the ground, he didn't even have the strength to lift his head at the hurried approaching footsteps.

"Beast Boy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da! Was that a good enough chapter? I am so proud of myself for finally finishing this chapter.<strong>

**Please review because it keeps me motivated to write more!**

**Sincerely,**

**Cuervos Bestia xox**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, I was expecting more than 3 reviews. I guess my long hiatus lost pretty much everyone's attention. Thanks to every one who reviewed though!**

**I do not own any trademarks or copyrights I might mention throughout the duration of this story. Emily Young and Andrew Doswell are my own characters.**

**Please review! It is my motivation, if you really want me to continue writing this story, I'm gonna need the encouragement!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Beast Boy?"<em>

Beast Boy barely had enough energy to stay conscious let alone raise his head to the voice. He heard multiple pairs of feet dash towards him, a flurry of noise and muffled voices. Beast Boy's vision began to blur and the sound around him all but vanished.

* * *

><p>"He escaped." Was the simple statement that echoed throughout the large room.<p>

"I know." Came the composed reply.

There was utter silence as the Professor processed Mr. Dorian's words.

"You...you know?" The man stood before the large screen, staring confusedly at nothing in particular.

"Of course. You don't honestly think that I wouldn't be surveying the surrounding areas, do you?" Said Mr. Dorian, a hint of sarcasm coated beneath his robotic voice. "I know about the girl, too. Tsk, tsk professor, I'd say that you've grown careless. I'm starting to doubt your ability for this assignment. If its proving to be too difficult, I'd be happy to offer the job to a more confident accomplice."

He knew where Mr. Dorian was going with this conversation. He wasn't about to let the Titans get away with what happened. They deserved to suffer just like he did. No way was he just going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers so easily.

"No, I'm handling the assignment just fine. There is no need for another accomplice." The Professor replied, his composed facade back in place. "Shall I retrieve the weapons for testing?"

"Are the subjects ready?"

"I believe they are. Most of them have acquired the desired characteristics. And they don't appear to have any deformities."

"Then, by all means, go ahead. I will contact you shortly." The transmission ended.

The man turned away from the blank screen and rushed out of the room. His hurried footsteps were the only sounds in the long corridor. He turned the corner and entered another large room filled with computer monitors and guards. He walked over to a rather large man who would have looked like a very friendly person were it not for the large crescent shaped scar beneath his left eye.

"Brewer, can I have a word?"

The burly guard turned away from the screen he was currently monitoring. "Of course."

The pair exited the room and stood outside of the automatic sliding doors. "I need you and your men to steal a couple of things that are vital to the experiment." The guard, Brewer, simply nodded. "At 2am at the Carson Airbase, a shipment of very precious cargo will be arriving. I want you to greet the military warmly, but don't forget that the goods are your top priority."

"How will we know which of the containers will have what we're looking for?"

"You'll know." Said the Professor as he began walking back down the hall. His thoughts lingered on the very recent meeting that he had had with Mr. Dorian. How dare he think that he was incapable? That he couldn't handle such a simple task?

Still mulling over the conversation, the Professor walked through the Spartan halls. He finally stopped in front of a large steel door. Walking in at a leisurely pace, he stopped in front of a small heap on the floor. He gently nudged the lump on the floor with his boot, emitting a grown. The Professor had to take his anger out on someone and he decided that today would be a good day to test out a new form on torture that he had stumbled across only recently.

Once again, a malicious smile spread across his face. Pulling the tattered blanket off of the figure, he bent down to inspect his next victim. Like he had asked, her arms were tied behind her back, her eyes blindfolded and her mouth gagged. The grin on his face grew even wider.

He reached out and ran his hand gently through her hair. He found it amusing when she flinched away from his touch.

"My, someone seems a little jumpy today." He received only a few grunts. "Not very talkative today either?" Straightening up, he approached the table near the corner of the room. "Oh well, I'll still have my fun even if you don't."

He placed a chair in the very center of the room and wheeled a table with a wide assortment of objects lying on top next to the chair. He approached Raven and roughly threw her over his shoulder. He dropped her in the wooden chair and started to tie her already bound hands to the back of the chair. He then fastened her feet to the legs of the chair without saying a word.

Taking a step back to admire his handiwork, the Professor smiled. "You and I are going to have so much fun together."

Strolling over to the table, he picked up a handgun and began examining it admirably. "Did you know that the average speed of a bullet is about 680 miles per hour?" He aimed the gun at her left kneecap and pulled the trigger, smiling all the while.

* * *

><p>Emily shifted a little in the front seat of the jeep as it roared down the long stretch of road. Neither of them said anything at all, both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Andy had told her of his plan to escort her to the Titans and ask for their help. He had, of course, left out what he was supposed to do with her.<p>

"So…." Emily started, tearing her focus away from the picturesque scenery whizzing past and stared at Andy instead. "Are we there yet?"

Andy let a large grin spread across his face. "Nearly, I think. About another 15 minutes. I heard that the tower's on an island. Did this "Beast Boy" tell you how to get across it or how to contact them?"

"Yeah, he said to go to a police station and ask for the Titans."

Andy nodded and continued driving. Emily turned her attention to the open window. She rested her head on the head rest and gazed out the window. She found the rumbling of the jeep comforting and soon found herself falling asleep once more, completely at ease.

"Hey, Emily. Wake up. Emily." Andy called to her, shaking her softly.

"Uhggh, wha? Just a little longer." Andy fought the urge to laugh. Emily seemed to snuggle even closer to the seat, rubbing her face against it as if seeking comfort.

"A squirrel peed on that very seat right where your face is, you know." Andy said, offhandedly.

Emily bolted upright, nearly hitting her head on the wind shield. Andy didn't even try to hide his laughter. Emily blushed a deep scarlet and climbed out of the stationary jeep indignantly.

"Come on, I was just kidding." The remainder of his mirth subsided. "I just wanted to let you know that we're here at the police station now." Andy got out of the jeep as well. Standing tall and proud before the pair was the JCPD HQ.

Andy could only follow Emily up the front steps and into the hustling and bustling of the busy reception. Pushing their way to the front of the queue, much to the protest of the other people in the line, they made a beeline for the last unoccupied receptionist.

"I'm sorry miss, but you're going to have to wait in line like everyone else." She said kindly but dismissively to Emily.

"No, this is really important-"

"I'm sure it is, but as you can see, there are a lot of other people with really important stuff to tell me as well, so if you could kindly line up." The receptionist said with a little more force than before.

"You don't understand! We need to see the Titans!"

The receptionist laughed, much to the annoyance of Andy and Emily. She finally calmed down and her expression changed swiftly from amusement to slight anger. "You need to see the Titans, good one. But really now, You either line up and wait your turn or leave. If you do neither, I'm sure there's an officer here somewhere who would be happy to escort you out." The receptionist only now seemed to realize how beaten up Emily looked. "Or to the hospital." She added.

"No thanks." Emily said, angrily.

Begrudgingly, the pair exited the building and went and stood by the white jeep that had mud splats all over it.

Heaving a sigh, Emily looked on the verge of tears. "Andy we came all the way out here for nothing, the police clearly aren't going to help us."

"Yes they will." Seeing Emily's perplexed look, he began to elaborate. "Look, there's something I need to tell you. I'm...not exactly normal. I have strange abilities." Fearing her reaction, he turned around and made a fuss of inspecting a scratch on the car.

"Okay...so?"

Andy whirled around and stared at her. "What do you mean so?"

"Well, why do you think I was kidnapped in the first place?" Emily explained as if she was talking to a 5 year old who was extremely slow on the uptake.

"I don't know. But does that mean you have powers too?" Andy couldn't explain what he felt. He knew that there were others like him, the Titans were a shining example, but he never thought he would find, let alone meet someone like him.

"I can force people to do things just by touching them." She said casually.

"Really? That's so cool! Why didn't you use it on the receptionist?"

"I don't like using it, it's wrong. You were telling me about a plan were you not?" Emily reminded him impatiently.

"Oh, right. Well, if I go in there and use my powers, I won't hurt anyone of course, I'll bet that the police aren't equipped to deal with meta-humans, so then they'll have to call in the Titans!"

"Sounds pretty good. But what if the police do have weapons designed for us?"

"Well, I'm screwed. But I still think it's worth a shot."

Before Emily could even protest, Andy was already marching up the steps and into the JCPD HQ.

Andy felt sick entering the building. He felt like he had been punched in the gut with a sledgehammer and then hit again with a wrecking-ball. Putting his feelings in the back of his mind, Andy walked right into the center of the room.

"Sir, I told you to please-" Said the same receptionist from before.

"SHUT UP." The large room went silent and all eyes turned in the direction of Andy's voice.

This was one of the rare times when he had called upon his powers of his own free will. He felt the familiar tingles throughout his body that finally ended at his fingertips. He threw his right hand forward and watch in silent astonishment as orange sparks flew from his hand and made contact with the small stand of self-help brochures. The paper immediately erupted in flames. He could only stare at what he had done as people's screams pierced the air as a stampede of terrified civilians ran to the exit.

Time to kick it up a notch. He took aim at a leather waiting room chair, it too burst into flames, it soon was beginning to spread to other various pieces of furniture. Andy didn't know how he felt at the moment, he felt satisfied yet terrified at the same time. He just stood, rooted to the spot on the floor. Flames were beginning to lick at the walls. There was no one else in the building that he knew of. He made his way toward the exit in a daze.

"Stop right there. Has anyone ever told you that when you play with matches, you get burned?" Said a voice that Andy immediately recognized as Robin of the Teen Titans. Andy didn't stop, he continued walking forward. He could only just make out Emily's worried face in his peripheral vision. He took no notice and continued his mindless walk towards the steps. "Stop now, and we'll go easy on you."

Robin was leading the team of only 3 Titans; he had taken a few of his signature explosive disks from his utility belt and was preparing to throw them at Andy. Starfire was hovering over head, green starbolts at the ready. And last but not least, Cyborg was aiming to attack from Andy's left, his sonic cannon armed and ready.

Their target raised his arms above his head. "I surrender!" Andy yelled, taking the defensive trio by surprise.

"...You surrender...?" Said Robin, Andy was sure that if you got close enough, you'd be able to hear the wheels turning in his head.

"Yes. I have a message for the Titans from-"

"From Beast Boy." Interrupted Emily, drawing everyone's eyes to her. She seemed to shrink a little but soon straightened up and glared confidently at the crowd of questioning onlookers.

"Do you truly have a message from our friend?" Asked Starfire hopefully; her happiness making her float a foot higher in the air. "But he is with us, how could he have given you a message?"

Robin could tell that every reporter within hearing range was already thinking up front page headlines. Quickly seizing the opportunity, he gestured to Starfire, who was still floating above him, she gently fluttered to the ground. He leaned into whisper in her ear.

"Star, we won't question them here, we'll take them to the tower. That way, no one can eavesdrop." He gestured to the gaggle of reporters and photographers trying to inch closer to the barrier.

Starfire blushed a little and laughed sheepishly. "Oh; hehehe. Sorry Robin."

"That's okay." He smiled. "Go and tell Cyborg." Starfire hovered away and passed the instructions on to her robotic friend.

In the time that Robin and Starfire had had their discussion, Andy and Emily had come closer to Robin.

"Okay, you guys are coming with us." Said Robin, internally satisfied when the reporters huffed in annoyance.

The pair cautiously moved forward and stopped dead when Robin produced 2 pairs of handcuffs from his handy belt.

He caught there panicked expressions and tried to smile kindly. "Don't worry, they're just a safety precaution that you two won't do anything stupid on the way over."

Andy and Emily allowed the metal rings to be wrapped around their wrists. Starfire grabbed both of their forearms and let them to the famed T-car that stood idle on the further side of the road.

The drive back to the tower had been tense. Starfire hadn't let go, on Robin's orders, and Cyborg and Robin hadn't stopped glancing at them in the rear-view mirror. When they finally were on the island, they were led into the common room and seated on the large semi-circular couch.

"Can we please have handcuffs off now? They're starting to hurt." Said Emily, trying to rub her wrists which was proving to be a much harder task now that her hands were restricted.

"No." Said Robin dismissively.

Can you tell me the time?"

"No."

Can I get a glass of water? In case you haven't noticed, I look like I've been to hell and back."

"Trust me, I've been to hell and back and you don't look that bad, compared to what I looked like." Said Robin in complete seriousness. Andy and the rest of the Titans could only look on, all on the verge of laughter.

Emily huffed angrily and folded her arms across her chest.

"Now, what are you talking about having message from Beast Boy?" Asked Robin, getting straight down to business.

Emily retold her story, shocking all and nearly bringing the alien to tears when she recounted the state of Raven's health when she met her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the infirmary. A battered green body lay on stark white sheets. The sound was the repetitive beeps of monitors.<p>

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"_For the love of God!"_ Thought Beast Boy angrily. _"Stupid alarm."_ A green arm slapped aimless on

the beside table, searching for an alarm clock that wasn't there.

Suddenly Beast Boy sat up in one fluid movement. "Raven!" He shouted. All of his memories flooding back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this was my fastest update ever. Did anyone notice my reference to "The End" Pt. 3 I believe. If you're looking for some one-shots to read, may I recommend "Hundreds and Thousands"? Also by yours truly!<strong>

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Sincerely,**

**Cuervos Bestia xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note**

**Hi all, I'm truly sorry for not posting any new chapters for this story for what feels like forever. The other day I was reading over all of the chapters that I wrote and frankly, I was appalled at the, for lack of a better word, shitty writing, grammar, overall structure and plot within the chapters. I started writing most of those chapters when I was a lot younger than now and I think that I have improved greatly since then.**

**So I have decided that starting a clean slate would be best. I have started rewriting and editing the first few chapters; I expect that they'll be posted by at least next Friday and maybe this weekend if I' lucky.**

**Start getting excited everyone, the new and improved rewrite of Grief is Bitter but Revenge is Sweet is coming soon!**

**Sincerely,**

**Cuervos Bestia xox **


End file.
